The invention relates to a pack made of foldable packaging material, especially a cuboid (soft) cigarette pack, consisting of at least one main blank made of paper, cardboard, plastic foil or the like, which forms the front, rear and side walls and the bottom and end walls of the pack.
The construction of cigarette packs is a special subject in packaging technology. On the one hand, because of market requirements the construction of these packs is very expensive. On the other hand, it is desirable to reduce the amount of material used because of the extremely large quantities of packs of this type.
The (cuboid) cigarette packs with which the invention is concerned belong to the category of soft packs. Conventional soft packs consist of a main blank made of paper. This is usually shaped in the form of a cup, that is to say with a (folded) bottom wall and an open end face. The inner blank, conventionally a tin foil blank, together with the wrapped block of cigarettes projects from this. An outer wrapping consists predominantly of transparent film, but recently also of a plastic foil, for example polypropylene, which is moisture-proof and aroma-proof has also been used.
It is obvious that this "three-part" soft pack is especially expensive in terms of material, yet without giving favourable values as regards impermeability. To reduce the amount of material used, a soft pack consisting as a whole of only a single one-piece blank has alreadly been proposed. This is provided in the region of the (folded) end wall with a silver-coloured print to simulate the presence of an inner blank made of tin foil. In this known design, the front, rear and side walls are printed from the same blank, so that the impression of a cup made of paper arises.
Although this soft pack meets the need for a savings of material, nevertheless it differs far too much from conventional soft cup packs in terms of its construction and, above all, in its external appearance. In addition, the single blank is not suitable for giving the pack a certain minimum stability and firmness of shape.